Project Summary This administrative supplement is requested to enhance our ability to meet our stated program goals for the Network of Investigation for Delirium across the U.S. (NIDUS, R24AG054259). NIDUS is a collaborative network to advance scientific research on the causes, mechanisms, outcomes, diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of delirium in older adults. The network spans multiple institutions, forming an interdisciplinary consortium of delirium researchers working together to advance the field in an integrated and collaborative fashion. During our recent Scientific Advisory Board meeting in June 2018, recommendations were made to enhance our infrastructure to encourage increased collaboration and training opportunities, bolster infrastructure, and disseminate resources more widely and effectively. In order to address this feedback, we would now like to request this administrative supplement that will allow us to more fully achieve the overall goals of our program. Through targeting delirium, the ultimate goal of the network and this supplement is to improve healthcare and quality of life for all older persons.